Watch what you say
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: title says it all R/R!!
1. Watch what you say

A/n & Disclaimer: new idea! ... love the feeling kinda good .. first of all this ain't mine yep.. all them charaters... Joss Whedon does .. I only own the demon in the prolouge hehe ... Listen up new series and it goes like this....  
  
  
  
Watch What You Say(prologue)  
  
  
  
Night had fallen across the land. And the wind swept furiosly through the trees. It was late, not a soul was seen outside -however two shadows of two forms etched their way across the pavements, sidewalks, and walls. Slayer. Vampire. Soul . Souless. Both were feared.  
  
"Why did you bring me, Slayer?" the platinum blonde grumbled. Not that he didn't fancy spending time with slayer, but he did have a "no life" to fulfill.  
  
"Rumors around here say there's a new demon in town .. and Giles -Willow and Oz are ... what I ment to say is-" Buffy stammered looking at her fingers.  
  
"Sleeping or quite busey at the moment?" Spike grinned "I'm quite flattered, slayer"  
  
"Quite, that's the key word there Spike.." she scrunched her nose as a figured rudely passed her "hey! watch were your going?!" the figure didn't reply and kept going.  
  
"The nerve of that wanker..." Spike shifted his head to find the figure gone.  
  
Shrugging it off they comtinued their hunt.  
  
~  
  
"This place is perfect.." she ran her tongue across her teeth "In time it will be the start of a new world..."  
  
Not Vampire. Not demon -But goddess. Evil. Like all powerful-wanting-to- rule-the-world she needed to erease all signs of good.  
  
"And the slayer? and her little do goodies?" her voice hinted signs of disgust "well?" she asked one of the armed men.  
  
"They will be taken care, your highness.." he bowed before leaving the room. She cackled.  
  
"Highnesss..." she trailed "I like the sound of that ... Highness... sadly.." she sighed "I won't be here to see the outcome... to bad.. I always wanted to see a world ruled with vampires, and all them other things....."  
  
Suddenly the room turned dark and a voice spoke in a harsh whisper.  
  
"It is time, my dear....." it spoke as one of the gaurds came flying into the room.  
  
"I'm ready to play" she grinned grabbing the sword from the dead gaurd.  
  
~  
  
They burst into the room. It was dark and the dead gaurd they took care of layed lifeless on the floor. Someone stood in front of him.  
  
"Knock, knock..." Buffy called out. The woman lifted her head and grinned evily.  
  
"I've been waiting..." she lunged at Buffy with sword in her hand "make yourself at home...."  
  
Buffy dodged and Spike attacked.  
  
"Were not plannin' to stay, luv" he replied punching, his fist met her abdomen.  
  
It didn't hurt. It felt good.  
  
"Too bad" her pouted face reminded Spike of Dru, Spike shivered from that thought "but you won't leave empty handed .."  
  
Spike flew to the end of the room. Buffy stepped up and attacked. It was her turn. The woman attacked with her sword, Buffy dodged and fell to the floor. Getting up, Buffy grabbed the she-demon's throat and slammed he to the left wall of the room.  
  
"You good, slayer.." the woman sneered "But not that good..."  
  
Her eyes glowed green as she murrmured something ancient. It struck Buffy, a spell. The demon's arms moved her arms to grabb Buffy's throat.  
  
"Slayer! move!" Spike grabbed Buffy out of the way, too late the spell was incanted.  
  
The room filled with a green mist that hovered throughtout every nook and corner.  
  
"This is not good.." Buffy replied getting up "I don't like it..."  
  
Lightning struck and the room darkened, the woman was gone. A low growl was heard -Spike.  
  
"You could've gotten killed..." he hissed "why weren't you using you head?!"  
  
Buffy turned around to face him.  
  
"I was..." she replied "You distracted me.."  
  
Spike gave a loud sigh.  
  
"Oh I was, was I?" there was a hint of sarcasm "Well, listen good, luv... If it wasn't for me you'd be bloody dead?!"  
  
"Then so be it... no one ever said for you to help me...." she retorted walking around him, circling him like a vulture.  
  
"But you asked for me to follow you...."  
  
"You could've stayed.... I didn't push you to follow me...."  
  
The familiar green mist filled the room as they exchanged blow after blows.  
  
"That's just it .. If i stayed the bloody guilt will haunt me until I'm dead...."  
  
"Spike, you already dead....."  
  
She still continued her game of ring-around-Spike. Her face turning evil every round and Spike's anger raged everytime she spoke. Unusual. No one noticed. There was Hate.  
  
"What your deal Spike?" Buffy growled running a hand through her hair  
  
"Deal?" he questioned, Spike gave a short laugh "There is no deal..."  
  
"Do you really think that I'd buy that?" she arched an eyebrow at him "I'm not stupid, I've noticed Spike... you follow me around like a lap dog?... It gets irritating ... but I figured you have some use...."  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
"Look who has the deal now, slayer..." He grinned.  
  
Buffy shot him a look.  
  
"You think I do you know, but there is a lot you just don't understand about me, William"  
  
Spike turned his head away. That name -he hated it.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that.."  
  
"Why?.. hate it?" she retorted  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Just don't"  
  
Buffy's grin grew larger.  
  
'I knew it" she spat "Your hiding things from me..."  
  
Spike snapped and "Vamped out"  
  
"You don't know, Buffy!" he hissed loud "don't say you do because you don't!"  
  
They exchanged looks and both sighed.  
  
I wished I understood he thought  
  
you don't understand she thought  
  
The exact moment both of them thought the same. The whole room shook. Something happened. They were unaware and taken vunerable. With a loud poof, they both disappeared. A woman cackled.  
  
"Mission accoplished" she spoke her spirit rising to the ceiling.  
  
"good....... good" a deep voice boomed.  
  
The whole world shook. Evil was COMING.  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: OOO.... what happened back there? where'd Spike and buffy go? ...and WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?!! hehe..find out for yourself...please!! R/R!! 


	2. In my shoes,in my eyes, IN MY LIFE

A/N & Disclaimer: otay! first chapter of me new series..hehehe Buffy and all her friends don't belong to me sorry!! they belong to Joss Whedon haha....(but I wish spike didn't hehe)  
  
Spike the Vampire Slayer ?! ( Chapter one: In my shoes, in my eyes, in my life)  
  
by: Azn  
  
He was shook till he awoke. And he awoke with a jump.  
  
"What?!" he yelled his temper rising with the madness he had inside, somehow it felt familiar. He shrugged it off and opened his eyes. The library. He was in the library?  
  
"What in the bloody hell, am I doing in here?!" he got up outraged and at the same time confused.  
  
"Reseaching...what else.." a voice came out he turned and came in contact with Drusilla's eyes.  
  
"AHH!!what the fuck are you doing here?!!" he yelled yet again and lunged at her.  
  
A figure rushed over to help her.  
  
"Damnit, Spike get off of her!" Spike shifted his gaze to look at the source.  
  
He reacted as if the whole bloody world was out of whack.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here too?!!" second time he yelled. It was freaky.  
  
"What's going on? " another voice came out and Spike braced himself for who it was, it was Giles.  
  
"Spike's Mad..." Drusilla answered looking at him as if he was going to pounce on her again "He lunged himself on me?!" she ran to Giles "he lost it fighting vamps and stuff.."  
  
"Giles? .. that's Drusilla with you? I thought you hated her?!" Giles's eyes widen and Spike prepared himself with and even more shocking news.  
  
"Spike, Drusilla is Oz's fiancee .. what are you talking about? you knew a while ago.." Angel told him.  
  
"Oh fuck.." Spike replied fainting from shock.  
  
Drusilla peered down at him.  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" she asked poking at his shoulder  
  
"Let him be, Dru .. he needs the rest" Angel told her walking back to the shelves of books.  
  
There was a loud growl and Drusilla lifted her eyes to the beast in the cage.  
  
"Don't worry, Ozie" she assured him "I'm not hurt, really.." she sighed "Everything will be alright in the morning.."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang as Cordelia came bursting in breathless.  
  
"The bronze.." she panted "Vampires..hurry"  
  
Giles ran over to the floor where Spike lay.  
  
"ugh, what happened to him?" Cordelia asked also poking at Spike.  
  
"Absolutely, no idea.. loss of rest, perhaps?" Giles looked at Spike then shooked him roughly.  
  
Spike moaned. His head throbbed the hell out of him. Also he had dreamt that dru was engaged to wolf boy and angel was around. Crazy. It was out of this world. He opened his eyes to see Giles in front of him, Cordelia making a face, Drusilla who stood far away from him, Angel in the far end smooching up the ex-demon, and of course heard Oz growling behind him.  
  
'must be a full moon' he thought his eyes examining everyone.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with this picture?" he couldn't grab it, someone was missing or a few were missing.  
  
" c'mon Spike time for a bit of training.." Giles told him as he helped him up.  
  
"Training? what in the bloody hell do I need that for?" he asked again. He was beginning to get on Giles's nerves, or course Spike always WAS on his nerves.  
  
"um.. I think thats required for being a slayer?" Cordelia retorted walking away "what the hell is wrong with him?" she asked Drusilla.  
  
"beats me.." she shrugged "a little while later he tried to beat the crap outta me! can you believe it?"  
  
Drusilla and Cordelia on the same side? amazing. Spike looked at Giles.  
  
"Slayer?..I'm a Slayer?" he asked walking up to Cordelia  
  
"yess, and Giles is your watcher.. what the hell? have you lost your friggin head or something?!" she eyed him and whispered to drusilla "stoned..."  
  
Drusilla giggled.  
  
"Why the hell am I the Slayer?!!!!!" he yelled out loud grabbing the side of his head.  
  
Giles sighed and massaged his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Okay! hello?! Vampires taking over the Bronze?! does that mean anything to you?!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
Spike stopped his asking questions and nodded. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into, but whatever it was he had to play it cool.  
  
"er..okay, let's go.." he replied reaching over to grab a stake at the table and the others followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bronze looked the same and Spike was relieved to see that it did. Going, inside he let his breath out just a tad bit soon. It wasn't the same.  
  
"the hell..." he answered, his eyes had caught a glimpse of Faith lurking around and he didn't bother wanting to know what she was doing.  
  
"Let's have some fun.." he heard her say as she grabbed a male from the crowd and licked his neck "ooo..sweet" she grinned digging her white fangs into the man's flesh.  
  
Wrong. She let him go. Faith's eyes caught the new visitors that had entered the room.  
  
"ugh.. yuck" cordelia remarked as Faith lips drew a big evil grin on her face.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a couple or a dozen of vampires that formed a circle.  
  
"well, well, well," Faith smirked licking her lips free of blood "look who we have here, guys... company..."  
  
There was a low chuckle as people from the left side of the bronze parted.  
  
"I don't think you were invited" the vampire chuckled as he de-vamped. Spike was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"I think it's rude just to kick them out when they came such a long way, Xander.." an evil spark glinted from her eyes, and again Faith licked her lips in hunger.  
  
It wasn't right. Faith and Xander vampires? It didn't make sense. Spike's thoughts were interrupted as a loud feminine scream came from the back.  
  
"Bored" a voice called out as it walked it's way through the crowd and to Xander, it was Willow.  
  
"What bored you, baby?" Xander asked as Willow nuzzled at his cheeks.  
  
She placed her hand over her chest.  
  
"everything.." she smirked and frowned as she eyed Spike "what's he doing over here?" she hissed.  
  
"don't worry..they won't last .." he smiled and roughly kissed willow.  
  
"good.." she commented letting go to walk away from Xander.  
  
Willow stepped forward and cocked her head at Spike. She grinned.  
  
"I don't think I like you...." she trailed off. Spike eyed her.  
  
"ditto," Spike replied.  
  
Willow hissed and grabbed Spike by his duster and threw him across the room. Xander chuckled and Faith smiled.  
  
"Fun.." she stated walking over to grab Spike again and throw him on the table.  
  
Spike groaned in pain. He didn't get it. He didn't get everything.  
  
"Can I keep him?.." Spike heard her say. Xander growled.  
  
"No, I don't think I can stand a slayer, baby ... we'll find you another one.." replied Xander. Willow nodded.  
  
Grabbing him by the duster, she punched him and the rest of the Slayers followers acted upon it and attacked. It was a havoc as humans ran out. Faith, Willow, and Xander loved it. Fear.  
  
Drusilla leaped into the air as one of the vampire guards chased her. Landing on the ground she tumbled and landed in a heap of mess that was suppose to be a table. She grabbed one of the broken pieces of the table and struck it. Dusted.  
  
Angel flipped and was sent to the ground. He was bleeding and that was the less of his problems. They were outnumbered, he knew that and he hoped Spike knew that. He dodged to his left then to his right, his attacker -Xander. Xander grinned and lashed his power out. It was tiring and Angel did his best to dodge it, but he didn't. Angel winced in pain, and braced himself for more.  
  
"This is fun you know..." Faith grinned at Spike "you should try it one day..."  
  
Spike grumbled.  
  
"I already know..." he replied swinging his leg to kick her, Faith caught it.  
  
"Naughty, naughty" she said evily as she pulled his leg to throw him to the floor.  
  
They were separated on the battle feild. Good from the Bad. The vampires hissed and the Slayer and his friends held out their stakes.  
  
"It seemes your out numbered.." Spike grinned at them. They all smiled at each other. Something was up that he didn't know. Instantly, the door to the Bronze flew from it's hinges and a figure in a black tight leather jeans and sluty looking tank-top appeared.  
  
"I came froming feeding.." it stated crossing it's arms "I'm pissed your having fun without me..." it pouted. Xander looked at it.  
  
"Don't worry, kitten..." he said cooly in a reassuring way "we saved you some fun.. look over there.. what do you think?" the girl pouted "you get to kill the slayer...."he chuckled.  
  
"Now your talking.." she replied pushing her hair away from her eyes. Spike's eyes widen.  
  
'Buffy' he mouthed as he watched her walk in front of Xander.  
  
"Happy now.." she stated as Xander pulled her into a kiss. She let go.  
  
Xander chuckled and Spike raged with pain.  
  
'since when was Xander a pimp' he thought with jealousy. He snapped out of it as the vampire called him.  
  
"Sslayer...." she trailed off eyeing him "you heard that?..were gonna have loads of fun slayer...and I get to kill you... what do you think of that?"  
  
"Great.. Bloody fun ..." he answered in a sarcastic tone. The vampire pouted.  
  
"You don't sound like your having fun..." she looked into his eyes "looks like I'm going to have to kill you then..."  
  
"feel free.." there was a grin on Spike's face and the vampire angered at the sudden attitude of the slayer.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"I don't like your attitude.." she stated her lips twisting "I'm gonna kill you slowly..." Buffy ran her hands down the blackness of his shirt.  
  
Xander chuckled "kitten, aren't you gonna kill him?"  
  
A smirk crept her face and Buffy turned to Xander.  
  
"Can I keep him?... please?..." she cooed, Willow frowned.  
  
Faith sighed.  
  
"Let both of them keep him .. I can see Willow wants him too," Faith urged as willow put up a puppy dog smile.  
  
"I'll kill him once were done.." Buffy added and turned to Willow  
  
"...I'll make sure of it.." Willow added in an evil grin.  
  
Xander grinned and gave in to a nod.  
  
"so, lets go kill the others..." Faith grinned extending her fangs at the rest of the Scooby Gang.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
Xander lunged himself on Angel. He punched him and went out fast. Grabbing the body, Xander threw it out the door, where Angel moaned in pain. Anya went to go check on him.  
  
Willow raised her hand up as she carried Cordelia by her neck. She was choking. Throwing her acroos the room, to only sink her teeth in to her fair neck Willow grinned. Spiked watched Cordelia's body as Willow dropped her from her grasp.  
  
'I hated that brod anyways' he thought grimly shifting his gaze somewhere else -like where vampire Buffy had gone.  
  
He took a step and small hands held him.  
  
"Where do you think your going?...." a voice called out. His eyes caught Buffy across the room. It couldn't be. Not her. So young.  
  
TBC...............  
  
A/N: WHOA! Spike's the vampire SLAYER and Buffy's now the VAMPIRE. hehe, I took the idea of Willow and Xander being vamps from an ep. I loved willow's attitude and outfit so i brought them back to life...in this little fic of mine... so recap.. Willow and Buffy get new toy! well, who's the little voice belong to? ..hm..find out 


	3. Unwishing pt1

A/n & Disclaimer : SORRY THIS IS SOOO SHORT!!! I have work to do and i had to type this out of the top of my head .. hm, All this you read is not mine! all credit goes to Joss Whedon! *hurries* um, yea R/R!!! PLEASE!! (Mrs. Barlongo I hope your happy .. your rushing me and this fic I'm doing!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"UNWISHING pt. 1" by: Azn  
  
  
  
Her eyes held a scowl behind his head. And her lips pursued an evil grin.  
  
"I don't think you were allowed to leave just,yet" she replied spinning Spike to face her.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
She nodded and her face held a questioned look.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she slowly raised her eyebrow "we were never aquainted .."  
  
Angel moaned in pain and rose to his feet. His body ached and he no londer was in the mood to "kick ass" A figure approched him. And did nothing but, stare at him.  
  
"How does it feel to be human again, Angel?" it was the vampire  
  
He rose his eyebrow in response.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" was his reply. The vampire spoke to him as if they had been good friends and she approched him with ease -as if she wasn't going to kill him.  
  
"I-I .." Buffy was at loss for words. He was human, not vampire ...but human. She wanted the world to stay like this. Where he was like that, but she on the other hand was no longer human. She was in a body of a vampire. All she remember was aruging with Spike and suddenly *POOF* she found herself craving for blood. Why?  
  
A loud shattering sound was heard and instantly Buffy left angel's side. He wasn't hers anymore. She had to remember that. Even thought he was finally huamn in this unusual reality, he could never be hers.  
  
Buffy found Xander laying on the floor. Her vampiric senses kicked in and she charged at the attacker -Anya. She ignored her cries of pain as she lashed out her powers at her. Anya staggered to the floor.  
  
"Buffy, no.." she pleaded.  
  
In shock she stopped. Anya had said her name.  
  
"How did-"  
  
"Buffy, it's a wish that's why everthing turned out like this ... you gotta stop it.. we need both of you back at Sunnydale..." she staggered and fell lifeless to the ground. Dead.  
  
"A-Anya.." Buffy stammered. She had killed her.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she whirled around looking for the so-called 'Slayer'. But before she could go up to him arms engulfed her.  
  
"Good girl..." Xander chuckled tracing her cheeks with his index finger "you'll get your reward soon, once were done.."  
  
she nodded and left to go find spike.  
  
"Lucky guess, maybe.." Spike answered. The Dawn in front of him looked cruel and surely sounded cruel.  
  
"No one's that lucky.." she sneered her eyes eyed him "Your the slayer aren't you?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"This is our territory now, what are you still doing here?" she asked him her curiosity growing.  
  
"Slayer .." came Buffy's voice, Spike shivered at the sight of her "Is mine .. not yours.."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy and nodded. The killing of the slayer was to be delt with Buffy, Dawn instantly knew that and left. She had no business to continue her questioning. Slayers were to be killed. No pun intended.  
  
Spike eyed Buffy who grinned evily. She stepped forward and her face was inches away from his.  
  
"Look bleach boy.."she growled "I don't know what wish you made but were going to un-wish it right now.."  
  
Spike was stunned.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked looking straightly into her eyes.  
  
"Sunnydale is in trouble, and were out of the picture? do you follow?!"  
  
"How did you know about this.."  
  
Buffy stared at the floor.  
  
"I-I killed Anya.."  
  
"YOU BLOODY DID WHAT?!!"  
  
TBC.............  
  
A/N : I don't know if it makes sense! r/r and tell me if it does!! I'm kinda doing work which has to be illustrated and typed to so.. i'm doing this and english 9 work at the same time... heheheh 


End file.
